


Когда их трое. Окончательный расчёт

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Когда их трое [3]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Q - Sherrinford Holmes, Season/Series 03, third brother - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Заключительная часть трилогии "Когда их трое", где Кью — третий брат Холмс. На этот раз Холмсы (и не только) думают над тем, как сделать Шерлоку лучший подарок на Новый год - высвободить его из тюрьмы?





	Когда их трое. Окончательный расчёт

Для заключенного одиночной камеры спецтюрьмы МИ-6 Джеффри Шерринфорда Бутроида-Холмса, в прошлом исполнявшего обязанности квартирмейстера МИ-6, Рождество 2016 года проходило вполне обыденно. Кью сидел за столом в своей уже практически родной камере, программировал очередной симулятор компьютерной игры и пил кофе, любезно доставляемый офицерами разведки.

В десятом часу вечера он удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула, с чувством потянулся, хрустнув парой позвонков, и уже решил было лечь спать, как неожиданно из коридора послышался шум, дверь открылась, и дежурный офицер отступил в сторону, пропуская невысокую даму в чёрном.

— К вам посетитель, Кью. Это леди Смолвуд. Мадам, если что-то ещё нужно…

— Нет-нет, спасибо Фрэнк. Вы можете нас оставить, я подойду к вашему посту, когда мы закончим.

— Как прикажете, мадам, — почтительно кивнул дежурный и вышел из камеры, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Леди Смолвуд, постояв у порога всего несколько секунд, снимая тонкие перчатки, медленно прошла по комнате и села на стул с другой стороны от единственного стола.

Кью выпрямился на стуле и положил руки перед клавиатурой, исподлобья глядя на нежданную гостью. 

— Видимо, я должен выразить соболезнования по поводу вчерашнего самоубийства лорда Смолвуда? — негромко предположил он.

— Видимо, — сухо ответила леди Смолвуд. — Однако можешь не трудиться, Шерринфорд. У вас никогда не было особо доверительных отношений, так что тебе явно всё равно.

— Да, всё равно, — подтвердил Кью и натянуто улыбнулся. — Но я стараюсь быть вежливым.

— Глупая затея.

— Тебе виднее.

Кью заглянул в свою кружку — кофе не осталось даже на дне, недовольно поморщился и почесал запястье.

— Я уже собирался спать. Если это обычный визит вежливости…

— Это не обычный визит вежливости, Шерринфорд. Я пришла сообщить, что ты освобождаешься с сегодняшнего дня.

— Что за внезапная благотворительность? Мне сидеть ещё неделю.

— Возникла ошибка в расчёте сроков.

— Там не было никакой ошибки, мы оба это знаем.

— Я также хотела тебе сказать, — чуть повысив голос, продолжила леди Смолвуд, — что час назад по обвинению в убийстве был арестован твой сводный брат — Шерлок Холмс.

— Кого он убил? — нахмурился Кью.

— Магнуссена.

— Того шантажиста? В смысле отомстил за моего отчима и избавил тебя от шантажа?

— С чего ты взял, что кто-то шантажировал меня?

— Мам, ради бога! — поморщился Кью. — Я даже знаю, что у Шерлока с Майкрофтом был какой-то общий план, связанный с продажей государственных секретов. Вот только убивать Магнуссена никто из них не собирался… — Кью раздражённо хлопнул ладонью по столу и скрестил руки на груди. — Два идиота. Ни на минуту оставить нельзя.

Оба немного помолчали.

— Что ж, каким бы ни был план у Шерлока Холмса, он не сработал. Если, конечно, Шерлок с самого начала не планировал это убийство.

— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Кью.

— Там не было самообороны, — возразила леди Смолвуд. — Видеозапись уже есть в общей сети МИ-6.

— Всё равно. Шерлок мог рассматривать убийство как один из тринадцати вариантов развития ситуации, но надеялся всё-таки на другое. Очевидно, там что-то пошло не так. И мой братишка просчитался.

— Просчитался — не то слово.

Покачав головой, леди Смолвуд встала.

— Ему грозит двадцать лет лишения свободы, Шерринфорд, если ты или Майкрофт не придумаете что-то ещё.

Кью тоже встал.

— Если меня освобождают, когда я смогу занять своё место в техотделе МИ-6?

— Хоть сейчас, — пожала плечами леди Смолвуд и направилась к двери.

— Мам? — позвал Кью.

— Да?

— Прикроешь, если я что-то придумаю для него? Шерлоку нельзя в тюрьму — его убьют в первую же ночь.

Леди Смолвуд остановилась и оглянулась.

— Я когда-нибудь тебя подводила, сын? 

— Нет.

— Постарайся придумать что-то получше, чем сообразили сегодня те двое Холмсов. Неделя в одиночной камере для Шерлока в рамках предварительного следствия — это всё, что я могу тебе обещать.

— Мне хватит. Спасибо, мам.

— Начинай прямо сейчас.  
*** 

В своей жизни Кью бывал в доме у старшего брата всего четыре раза, не особо жалуя этот чопорный особняк с чопорным же хозяином. Но на пятый раз картина изменилась кардинально: на руках у открывшего входную дверь Майкрофта оказался весьма упитанный чёрный кот. Второй кот тёрся у его ног.

— Ты их раскормил! — с порога возмутился Кью. — Что ты им давал? Лобстеров?

— То, что считал нужным, дорогой брат, — невозмутимо ответствовал Майкрофт, неторопливо поглаживая млеющего кота. — Вижу, тебя отпустили досрочно?

— Моя мать в ужасе от того, что наворотили вы, — проворчал Кью, входя в дом и снимая куртку с шарфом. — Ваша как, очень счастлива?

— Наша с Шерлоком мамуля ещё не в курсе судьбы её младшего сына.

— О. Решил не портить ей праздник? А что отец?

Подняв с пола второго кота, Кью понёс его в гостиную, где бесцеремонно уселся на диван. Майкрофт с королевской осанкой занял кресло рядом.

— Папа знает, но он давно отошёл от дел, так что помогать Шерлоку придётся нам двоим, Кью, — Майкрофт выдержал паузу и недовольно скривился. — Он, кстати, просил передать, что очень в тебя верит, скучает и будет рад встретиться в любое время.

— Он верит во всех, кто имеет мозги, Майкрофт, — фыркнул Кью. — К вам с Шерлоком это, конечно, не относится.

— Кью…

— Что? Ты сидел и смотрел, как Шерлок вешает на себя обвинение в умышленном убийстве. И теперь говоришь: «Кью»?

— К счастью, у меня есть план, который позволит вытащить нашего брата из тюрьмы.

— А поконкретнее?

— Я намерен представить на утверждение твоей матери одну инициативу. Шерлок отправится с секретным заданием в Восточную Европу.

— Это туда, где его едва не забили до смерти два года назад?

— Ненадолго, Кью.

— Туда, где он был в плену у сербских военных и чудом спасся, благодаря моему маячку?

— Не обязательно ехать в Сербию.

— Майкрофт, ты в своем уме? — прищурился Кью. — Вижу, что не в своём, это я так, к слову. 

— Не драматизируй.

— А ты не предлагай идиотских идей. Шерлок наворотил кучу дел в Восточной Европе. На него охотились на земле и с воздуха, его пытали. Он разгромил крупный синдикат барона Мапертюса, в результате чего его теперь там знает каждая собака, а ты хочешь снова забросить его туда? Что, если братьев двое — одного не жалко?

Майкрофт недовольно поджал губы.

— Либо это, либо его повесят на его же шарфе соседи-заключенные сразу после суда.

— Твоя бинарная логика поражает, — приподняв очки, Кью протёр под ними глаза. — Ладно, приводи в исполнение свой план, я пока придумаю что-то ещё.

— Что?

— Увидишь. И да, я забираю одного кота.  
*** 

В техотделе МИ-6 леди Смолвуд доводилось бывать ещё реже, чем Майкрофту, а потому она с интересом озиралась по сторонам, направляясь к столу, за которым сидел Кью. Тот, впрочем, её заметил, только когда она постучала его по плечу, и снял наушники.

— А, это ты, мам.

— Ты не отвечал на звонки.

Кью с сомнением посмотрел на свой мобильный телефон и махнул рукой.

— Да, точно. Он, наверное, разрядился ещё дня три назад. Сегодня тридцать первое?

— Да. И уже завтра состоится суд над твоим братом.

— Майкрофт к тебе не подходил?

— Он попросил о встрече завтра в десять. Меня и некоторых других официальных лиц.

— Ясно. Он предложит тебе свой вариант для Шерлока.

— Какой?

— Увидишь. Соглашайся на него, затем, уже ближе к вечеру, в дело вступлю я. Скинешь мне только точное время вылета Шерлока с аэродрома.

— Время вылета? — подозрительно уточнила леди Смолвуд.

— Да. В этот момент я и начну своё шоу, а твоя задача будет как можно сильнее удивиться, — Кью немного помолчал, глядя ей в глаза. — Не хочу рассказывать: так тебе будет легче сыграть. Но чтобы ты была спокойна, я не планирую никаких терактов, убийств, погромов и каких-либо нарушений закона. Просто телевизионное шоу. И только.

К крутящемуся креслу, на котором сидел Кью, подошёл кот и запрыгнул на колени.

— А где второй? — машинально уточнила леди Смолвуд.

— Оставил Майкрофту. Они слишком спелись. Так что, мам? Подыграешь?

— Я так и не услышала, в чём именно мне предстоит тебе подыграть, Шерринфорд. Но… да. Я обещаю удивиться и действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Это всё, что от тебя нужно, — почесав кота за ухом, Кью позволил себе усталую улыбку и мечтательно запрокинул голову. — Завтра в это время мой непутёвый братишка уже сможет вернуться домой.


End file.
